Always The Mornings - Ebonics'ed
by HowAreJewDoin
Summary: My story Always The Mornings translated into ebonics.


**So, dis here iz muh motha fuckin first post on dis here site. In light o' recent events, ah gots decided ta create somethin` in da one way ah can. we's love you, Monty. Enjoy.**

Yang woke up wif uh gasp, grasping at da blankets dat covered her, they warmf doin' nuttin' ta ease da intense shivering dat rolled ova her sweat covered body in waves. It's okay, ah'm safe. She thought ta herself, looking around da dimly lit room, da sun barely rising. Staring at Ruby da corners o' her mouf started ta slant upwards, da young beotch looking so peaceful as she slept. Her peeps drifted downwards toward Weiss, who ta da blonde's surprise wuz staring at da bottom o' da bed dat hung precariously above her, peeps wide open.

"werd up, Weiss." Yang whispered, not wanting ta wake neither Blake nor Ruby.

"What?" da ice queen responded curtly, annoyed an' surprised by Yang's voice so early in da morning.

"Uh…"

"If you going ta jive ta me, at least gots somethin` ta say." Weiss replied, rolling onto her side ta face Yang.

"Well, ah kind o' wanted ta jive ta you 'boutRuby."

"Why would ah wants ta jive 'bouther at such an ungodly hour?" Her voice suddenly filled wif nervousness as she rolled onto her other side, facing da wall instead o' da blonde brawler.

"Well, Ruby has gotten really close ta you lately an' ah haven't really gotten da chance ta jive ta her much, since you two seem ta always be together doin' somethin`. ah wants ta know 'bouther life, since ah'm her big sister an'-" Yang stopped mid sentence in surprise, startled by da light dat filled da room, along wif uh deafening bang.

Her ears ringing she jumped out o' bed, snapped awake. All da lights in Beacon had been turned on 'bfoe she hit da floor, causing her ta blink uh few times. When her hearing started ta return, her blood felt like it had frozen in her veins. da droning o' da siren confirming somethin` had happened in hood.

"brothas, git ta yo' lockers! Quick!" Ruby shouted above da cacophony o' noises dat had filled da room, already fully awake an' prepared ta react.

Forcing da do' open wif an urgency dat nearly caused her ta throw it off da hinges, Yang looked across da hallway an' seen Pyrrha wif da same expression she had herself, cold dread showing on her face.

"Explosion in Vale, ah had just woken up when it happened." Yang yelled across da hallway, straining ta hear her response through all o' da other students sprinting ta they lockers, jivin' all at once.

"Yeah, Jaune an' ah wuz awake too. Uh… Studying." She replied, becoming sheepish an' turning away, uh slight tint o' red coloring her cheeks.

"Gross gross gross." Yang replied ova her shoulder, already joining da masses an' running ta her locker wif da rest o' da team.

When all o' team RWBY had retrieved they weapons, dey ran in unison ova ta da auditorium which wuz teeming wif students. Ozpin wuz standing da podium, as he cleared his throat an' prepared ta address brothas.

"Students! yo' attention please!" His voice shockingly loud an' clear ova da mass dat swarmed 'bfoe him. "As ah be sho you gots surmised, dere iz currently uh-" He paused, interrupted by uh chain o' explosions in da distance which caused him ta raise his voice even mo', somethin` da students dere did not think possible. "As ah wuz sayin`. dere be uh shit in Vale an' as hunters an' huntresses in training we's will need yo' assistance. Find yo' teams if you gots not already an' board da nearest hoverjet together. Be quick 'boutit!"

da moment dat he finished speaking da mass o' students moved together towards da landing area, many stopping suddenly when dey had uh clear view o' da city close ta they skoo. da night sky seemed ta gots light up, tracer rounds filling da air as massive airships flew ova da city, leaving explosions underneaf dem as dey go. Yang felt uh hand on her shoulder an' turned ta see Blake, tears beginning ta form in her peeps as da symbols on one o' da airships became visible in da flames dat had engulfed it.

da familiar face o' uh grimm wif claw marks behind it prompting Yang ta take Blake's hand into her own, comforting da faunus as bomb as she could. dey wuz snapped back ta reality when dey heard uh massive crack next ta dem, followed by one o' da airships falling, it's engines burning. All o' team RWBY turned in unison, shocked by what dey seen. Velvet wuz laying on da ground, her facial features distorted by uh hatred so deep it cause Yang ta step back slightly an' pause in shock. da rabbit faunus fired ag'in, dropping another airship in da distance. da weapon she wuz wielding wuz uh rifle, slightly larger than da beotch wielding it, da bi-pod near da end o' da barrel helping her hold da weapon up. da massive rifle had uh blade attached all along da underside o' da light brown barrel, except in da foot leading up ta da trigger, uh magazine da size o' Yang's head occupying part o' da space, uh cream colored grip occupying da other portion.

da weapon had nahh sights, instead uh small wire wif an eyepatch extending out, covering da beotch's right eye wif uh spot o' brown dat matched da color o' da barrel itself. Judging by da lack o' da handbag which Velvet carried around seemingly at all times, da team assumed dat dis here wuz her weapon. da reason why it had taken her all year now apparent due ta it's complexity.

Wif every round da weapon fired, clouds o' dust scattered from da ground, moved by da sheer force o' da weapon. When Yang looked ova at Ruby, da beotch seemed ta be in heaven, her peeps glazed ova an' uh string o' drool coming out from da corner o' her wide open mouf. Brought back ta reality by da continued explosions in da distance, da team quickly boarded uh hoverjet, seeing team CFVY, well, da first half o' da team, wif dem along wif JNPR standing together.

"Jaune, is you sho you wants ta come? You don' gots ta you know…" Pyrrha said ova da growing roar o' da engines as da `64 took off.

"Pyrrha, ah do gots ta come. It would be ridiculous fo' me not too an' ah would feel terrible if anythin` happened ta da three o' you. ah can handle myself." Jaune replied, staring into da redhead's peeps.

Jaune's statement wuz fairly true, considering da extent ta which he had improved since da last tyme da siren wuz heard.

"we's hot drop in five!" da pilot said, indicating dat da area where dey wuz going ta be deployed had too much action ta da point where it would be impossible ta make uh proper landing.

**fo' uh first post dat didn't seem half bad ta me, even though it's fine ass short (ah'm obviously not biased at all though 3).** **Let me know what you pimpz think. ah might continue dis here story later, possibly even this day if inspiration hits me ag'in but ah'm havin` some static coming up wif ideas right now an' need uh bit o' uh break all ye damn hood ratz..**


End file.
